1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to indicator and signaling systems, apparatus and methods. Particularly, the invention relates to an indicator light tower for use for example with machine automation systems to show their status to users. Light towers are also known as stack lights, And-On Lights, Machine Status Lights, Indicator Lights and the like.
2. Background Information
Existing technology in this field is believed to have significant limitations and shortcomings.
All US patents and patent applications, and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated by reference in their entirety.